Never Alone Enough
by AlliesWritingFanFiction
Summary: AU. Last Christmas is not a dream and it is the end of Clara's journey, leaving the Doctor to travel the universe alone, once again. However, the universe determined that he will never travel alone as he meets a young girl who is much more than meets the eye. (One shot)


**This is a one-shot only. I will not do more...unless this gets too popular.**

* * *

He laid one of his hands onto hers, holding the Christmas cracker tightly together.

"We should do this every Christmas." He said, smiling towards her face.

"Because every Christmas is last Christmas." She said, her eyes staring sternly into his face, now frowning at her words.

He rested his eyes back on the cracker and pulled on the other end of it.

Nothing happened after that. The Christmas cracker just got torn apart without anything else happening.

He let her hands free, resting his own on the table.

Silence got into the way of the two friends, staying there for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry." He started.

"I was stupid. I should have come back earlier. I wish that I had." He said, his eyes going back and forth between her and his hands.

The air felt heavy and his breath became rigid for a while as he stared into her eyes.

She smiled.

"Don't regret it, Doctor." She said, putting a hand onto his. The Doctor looked at her face before looking at her hand.

He put his other hand onto hers, smiling softly.

"After all, everyone ages. And this is a life better than you can expect." She said, smiling as well.

The Doctor brought her hand back to her other one.

He then stood up, his hands rested on his sides.

"Is this our goodbye, then?" He asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"No one is saying goodbye, Doctor. But like I said, everyone ages." She said.

The Doctor didn't say anything else. He turned around to get back to the TARDIS.

"And don't worry about it. I'll have someone to ring you." She stated, causing the Doctor to stop moving. He looked back towards her and let out a small smile.

"Goodbye, Clara Oswald." The Doctor said. Clara let out a smile in return.

"Goodbye, Doctor."

And in a few seconds, the Doctor found himself walking back into the TARDIS.

* * *

 **~Line Break~**

* * *

December 25, 2005, Somewhere in the universe...

The Doctor read his diary, staring up into the skies every once in a while like it's a completely different world for him.

The sky cried white, milky snowflakes onto the ground below, painting it.

"How can someone end up in a different part of the universe?" The Doctor wondered aloud, feeling some of the snow in his hands.

"Answer? Anything that is alien." He then dropped the handful of snow from his hand.

He then closed his diary and put it back into his coat. He sighed.

"I might need to meditate or do something like that." He put his hands on his head.

 _Crack!_

The sudden sound of tree branch snapping was enough to make the Doctor more aware with the surroundings.

He whipped out his sonic screwdriver, trying to threaten anything that had caused the noise.

Soon, more rustlings could be heard from within the woods.

"Why would there be anyone else out here? It's snowing." The Doctor stated as more snowflakes started to drop.

"That's why I'm out here!" The voice of a little girl was enough to make the Doctor stumble on his own foot, causing him to fall flat onto his face.

The girl took in the scene for a few seconds before suddenly breaking out into a laughing fit.

The Doctor lifted his own body off the ground and looked at the little girl.

 _'This girl...is unexpected.'_

The little girl's laugh turned into a calmer one as she just giggled at the memory of the Doctor falling onto the ground.

"Sorry, sir. It's just so unexpected to see someone fall because of me." The little girl said.

The Doctor took note of the girl's clothing. A small hoodie to contemplate with the cold, a pair of red gloves with a bunch of stars on them, a pair of red boots and a long, white scarf around her neck.

"No, don't worry about it. I'm just taking a walk around here." The Doctor said in a calm demeanor to assure the girl that he's not a dangerous man.

The little girl sighed in relief.

"Me too, actually. My name's Ruby. What's your name?" The little girl, Ruby, said to him.

"I'm...the Doctor." The Doctor simply stated.

Ruby seemed baffled by his statement.

"Doctor...what?" Ruby asked, wanting to know more about his identity. The Doctor shrugged.

"To be honest, I don't even know myself. I'm just giving myself a nickname just so no one confuses me with another doctor." The Doctor explained in a 'very bad, but still alien' way.

Ruby just stared at him. She shrugged it off after a few seconds.

"Ah well. That sounds good enough for me." Ruby said.

"Really?" The Doctor asked, not believing that a little girl would just accept his words like that.

"Kind of, actually. I mean, I'm-" Ruby stopped talking as a thought came into her mind. She looked at the Doctor and took note of his hair and the way he's dressed.

"Wait...are you...Santa Claus?" Ruby wondered, her excitement building up, wanting to know the answer.

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows. He looked at himself.

 _'I'm regretting this later on.'_

"Well, kind of...I guess?" The Doctor said, unsure if he wanted to use Santa Claus as a name.

Ruby squealed at his answer and started to run around very fast. And by very fast, I mean really, really fast.

Ruby's movement was too much for the Doctor to even comprehend. In one second she was behind a tree, and in the next second, she was back in front of the Doctor.

 _'What just happened? Was my mind playing tricks? Or is this kid actually...'_

He decided to not ask much about what had happened a few seconds ago.

"Where's my present, then?!" Ruby shouted loudly, causing the Doctor to take a step back.

"My goodness, young lady. Stop scaring me so much." The Doctor said, straightening his coat.

"Anyway, as I said, I was taking a walk. I'm actually on vacation right now. So I'm sorry, but there's no gift from me..." The Doctor trailed off.

Ruby frowned at his words.

"...yet!" The Doctor finished excitedly, grinning.

Ruby looked back up towards the Doctor.

"What do you mean?" Ruby wondered aloud.

"Next year. This exact spot. Be here and prepare yourself." The Doctor stated before taking off into his TARDIS.

Ruby didn't really get what the Doctor had meant, but she was no stranger to making friends.

"I got a new friend." Ruby mused aloud.

 _ **VWORP! VWORP! VWORP!**_

She then watched as the TARDIS disappeared into thin air, right in front of her eyes.

"Woah..."

Ruby didn't spend much more time there, instead running back to her house with a lot of satisfaction in her heart.

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor ran around the console, entering random coordinates to find a place.

"I'm saving the coordinates for that place. Time to find a good planet to start it off." The Doctor said.

He promised to be there at the next Christmas for her.

He promised to get a gift for her.

He promised.

And granting his promise, he did...

* * *

 **Hey, guys! I'm back! Kind of...  
**

 **I mean, this kind of thing happens all the time for me. I get a new idea, I have to let it out.**

 **This is just a one shot. I don't actually mean for this to go further. I mean, I have a second version that might work as a prequel for A Threat Upon Remnant.**

 **Right now, I'm writing chapters for:**

 **A Threat Upon Remnant**

 **The Life of Allen Autumns**

 **Remnant: World of Crimes**

 **Two Doctors on Remnant**

 **The Operators: Into Remnant**

 **End-of-list**

 **So yeah, I've been working for awhile on these chapters. Luckily, I have a one week off from school! So one of these stories might get updated. Don't quote me on that, though.**

 **Until then, see you on the flip side!**


End file.
